


Reconstruction

by TheoShip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Tom Riddle, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Horcruxes, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Obsession, Protective Tom Riddle, Romance, Slow Burn, Top Tom Riddle, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Very long, but he is not bad, death eater Merlin, hogwarts is camelot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoShip/pseuds/TheoShip
Summary: Merlin voulait simplement prendre quelques années de pauses dans sa protection du monde magique. Après tout, dix ans dans la vie d'un immortel ce n'est rien. Malheureusement, il a mal choisit son moment, entre temps Voldemort est de retour et le monde magique en guerre. Le mage trouve alors que la meilleure solution pour faire changer les choses et d'agir de l'intérieur et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin ouvrit les yeux rapidement, jetant un regard autour de lui, il vit un rayon lumineux arriver tout droit sur lui. Le vieux magicien se contenta de faire un mouvement d’esquive pour ne pas être touché et répliqua par un sortilège sans parole qui trouva, elle, sa cible. Un de moins. Il se demandait encore comment il s’était retrouvé dans cette situation. Après tout, il avait toujours veillé sur le monde magique depuis toutes ses années, il était intervenu très peu de fois, trouvant que les sorciers s’en sortaient très bien tout seul pour régler leurs problèmes. L’homme avait décidé de ne plus vraiment faire attention à la communauté magique pendant quelque temps, il s’était dit que 10 ans, de son point de vue ne serait rien et que rien de bien important ne pourrait se produire. Quelle erreur. Il se retrouvait à présent à devoir protéger le village de moldus dans lequel il habitait depuis bientôt 30 ans d’une attaque de Mangemort. Il les avait reconnus puis ce qu’il avait suivi la première guerre contre eux de loin, il y a de cela quelques années maintenant. Il avait hésité à intervenir mais finalement le conflit s’était résolu sans lui. En six ans, la situation était passée d’une paix sûre en conflit suffisamment important pour qu’ils attaquent en plein jour un village. La situation devait être quelque peu désespérée. Le magicien redonna toute son attention au combat, il avait sept ennemis encore debout et avec le temps il avait vraiment du mal à garder sa concentration fixée sur un point. Les mages noirs d'abord sûr de leurs victoires quand le magicien était venu, sous une de ses formes âgées, moqueur même. Ils commençaient maintenant à être particulièrement énervés par la situation. Déjà deux d’entre eux étaient tombés et aucun n’arrivait à le toucher.

Merlin décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, ses yeux s’illuminèrent de dorés et il sentit une nouvelle énergie le traverser. Il s’agissait d’un sortilège de son cru qui accrustait sa vitesse. Il aurait pu ralentir le temps comme il le faisait souvent mais il voulait tester ce sortilège. Il courut, deux fois plus rapide, surprenant ses adversaires très stupéfaits, avant de les attaquer. Cette latence fut enlevée et en quelque sorts la moitié étaient tombés. Il ne restait plus que trois pauvres mangemorts qui se demandaient présentement s’ils ne devraient simplement pas détaler comme des lapins. Seulement, ils n’en eurent pas le temps, le vieil homme les immobilisa comme les autres. Il regarda les corps soit inconscients soit immobiles au sol. Merlin réfléchit à ce qu’il devait faire actuellement, tapotant sa joue avec son index ridé, l’adrénaline du combat retombant, il allait devoir clairement partir d’ici. Il n’allait pas non plus laisser ces mangemorts ici, autant les ramenés d’où il venait, il avança donc vers l'un d'eux qui le regardait à présent complètement terrorisé. Il s’agenouilla devant lui et posa simplement une question:

“Je vais fouiller dans votre esprit, ne vous débattez pas, ca vous ferait simplement souffrir.”

Il avait horreur des Légimens forceur d’esprit, c’était tellement personnelle qu’il trouvait cela particulièrement immonde. Il plongea son regard dans celui du mage noir et plongea dans son esprit. Il voulait simplement trouver l’endroit où il devait les renvoyer. Il ne fouilla pas dans les souvenirs personnels. Il cherchait également à trouver des informations sur ce qui se passait actuellement. Le magicien était quand même perdu et bon nombre de questions se formaient dans son esprit. Le mage fut surpris d’apprendre que Voldemort était de retour, qu’il avait sans doute encore plus de partisans qu’auparavant et que récemment Dumbledore était mort. Sortant de l’esprit du mangemort, il fit léviter les corps pour les ramener au même endroit pour faciliter sa tâche. Un en particulier le regardait avec une fureur dans le regard, lui promettant sûrement muettement de le retrouver.  
Bon courage à lui. Ne lui pretant pas vraiment attention, il se concentra sur l’endroit qu’il avait vu: le manoir Malfoy. Le parc devrait faire affaire. Il inspira légèrement puis fit un geste de la main et fit transplaner les mangemorts.  
Ceci résolu, il s’accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, triant toutes les informations qu’il avait pu glaner. La situation était plus complexe qu’il aurait pu s’en douter. Des gémissements le firent retourner à la réalité, il passa son regard vers l’origine du bruit et découvrit un enfant sanglotant blessé alors qu’un corps adulte gisait à ses côtés. Surement un de ses parents, d’autres cadavres moldus étaient sur le sol et le reste des habitants étaient cloîtrés chez eux, le ministère ne tarderait pas à arriver pour les oubliéter. Il voulait cependant faire quelques choses avant de partir. Il avança vers le garçon qui leva un regard larmoyant vers lui, la respiration très rapide. Merlin remarqua rapidement sa blessure et se baissa à sa hauteur, ressentant de la peine pour lui, il prit alors sa voix la plus douce.

“Je vais te soigner, je ne te ferais aucun mal.”

Il semblait tellement sous le choc, incapable de parler, le magicien tendit doucement sa main vers lui alors que ses yeux se colloraient de son dorés habituels. Sa main s’illumina alors qu’il marmonnait une formule de guérison. Celle-ci fonctionna et il put voir la blessure se résorber, il hésita quelques secondes avant de lancer un sortilège d'apaisement sur l’enfant. Cela l’aiderait à ne pas faire de crises d’angoisse, au moins jusqu’à l'arrivée des soigneurs sorciers. Le vieux magicien se leva, captant quelques secondes le regard reconnaissant de l’enfant, vraissemblablement incapable de parler. Merlin lui répondit par un sourire avant de s’éloigner. Il s’agissait auparavant de la place du village, toujours remplie de vie, là où se passaient habituellement les fêtes ou encore les marchés le dimanche matin. C’était vraiment un endroit auquel Merlin avait apprécié vivre, tout en simplicité et en tranquillité. Il poussa un soupir et transplana.

Il réapparu dans son habitation, une maison à un étage, un peu au abord du village, près d’une bibliothèque. Sarah, la bibliothécaire, et ses histoires de cœurs allaient lui manquer. Elle était devenue une bonne amie au fil des années, il aurait aimé lui faire ses adieux mais il était pressé. Il fit le tour des différentes pièces, mettant une simple valise sur un de ses canapés vert quasiment recouvert de coussins. Merlin aimait les coussins. Il aurait suffisamment de place pour mettre pas mal de choses avec le sortilège d'agrandissement. Il passa d’abord par la cuisine, vidant les étagères de tous aliments ou ustensiles. Le magicien fit le tour des autres pièces: prenant ses vêtements, pas mal de ses livres, des documents, des cahiers qu’il avait rempli et même un album photos. Ne restait plus que les objets personnels, il en mit quelques-uns qui lui rappelaient de très bon souvenir. Il était à présent dans sa chambre, elle était simple: dans les tons rouge avec un parquet en bois clair, rappelant Camelot, il y avait un lit double, une étagère, des livres, un bureau croulant de plantes et une penderie pour ranger ses vêtements qu’il avait déjà prit. Ce qui l’intéressait était dans une boîte posée tout en bas. Elle était en bois ancien et les armoiries Pendragon étaient gravées dessus. Ses derniers souvenirs de sa vie à Camelot. Sentant une boule d’émotions se former dans sa gorge, il ouvrit la boite où se trouvait plusieurs objets: le dragon sculté par son pére, son premier livre de magie offert par Gaius, une écaille cadeau d’Aithusa qui l’avait accompagnée pendant un long moment aprés la mort d’Arthur, un pendentif offert par Gwen pour son quarentiéme anniversaire : une petite tête de dragon en métal blanc accrochée à un crodon de cuir. Il y avait son foulard rouge, celui de l'époque et enfin une cape de chevalier. Il passa ses vieux doigts sur le tissu, les lèvres serrées, la gorge nouée à présent. C’était toujours difficile malgré tout ce temps. Il inspira un bon coup avant de refermer doucement la boîte. Évidemment qu’il l’emmenait, c’était sans aucun doute son bien le plus précieux. Il revint dans le salon avec la boîte et la mit dans sa valise. Contemplant son œuvre, satisfait de ses choix, il la referma. Les pièces vides à présent lui faisaient étrange, il avait quand même passé plus de 30 ans ici. Secouant la tête, portant sa valise à une main, celle-ci avait un sortilège permettant de la rendre plus léger.  
Passant un dernier regard sur ce qui avait été son salon, il inspira pour se donner du courage avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Cette fois ci il réaparut dans la grotte de cristal, il jetta un coup d'œil à l’endroit familier, il avait passé énormément de temps ici restant presque 50 ans immobile se fondant presque avec la pierre. Ne voulant pas ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs, il posa sa valise sur un endroit plat. L’endroit était toujours le même, caché des moldus et des sorciers, étranger maintenant à l’Ancienne Religion, l’endroit semblait figé dans le temps comme paralisé, comme lui. Les cristaux semblaient presque briller de magie, contrastant avec les pierres sombres et froides. La grotte s'étendait alors sur deux bons kilomètres et le magicien soupçonnait qu’elle soit plus grande à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur. Merlin approcha de l’un des cristaux, il s’agissait sans nul doute d’une source inépuisable de savoir. La magie savait tout ce qui avait été, ce qui était et ce qui allait être. Cependant, son passé lui avait bien appris à ne rien apprendre sur le futur, rien de bien n’en découlait. Le magicien posa une main sur le cristal étrangement tiède, fronçant les sourcils assaillis de vision en tout genre. Il commença par faire le tri et se concentra uniquement sur le passé. Les images commencèrent alors à défiler, même lui se frayant un chemin difficilement dans toutes ses informations, à deux doigts d’être submergé. Il resta comme cela à peine une minute, il avait simplement besoin de rattraper six ans d’événements sorciers. C’était beaucoup plus clair maintenant et cela complétait les informations qu'il avait obtenues dans l’esprit du mangemort. Après quelques instants de pause, il jeta un regard à son reflet: devant ses yeux se dressait un vieillard, la peau tachée, les longs cheveux blancs et une barbe longue également blanche, seuls ses yeux bleus ne changeait pas. Il semblait presque fragile comme cela, un peu fou aussi. Il aurait besoin d’un coup de neuf clairement. Merlin se concentra sur un âge, il avait appris avec le temps à prendre une forme ou une autre, il était tellement âgé que toutes ses formes lui correspondaient. Elles étaient toutes lui. Il commença à sentir les changements sur son corps, ses membres se revigorer, sa peau redevenir lisse, ses cheveux brunir. En trente secondes, il avait à présent 20 ans, l’âge où il était arrivé à Camelot… avec plus de cheveux et de barbe. Le jeune homme aux hautes pommettes souria à sa vue, c’était tout de même agréable de se retrouver dans un corps jeune. Il utilisa une dernière fois la magie pour couper ses cheveux et raser sa barbe, retrouvant une peau lisse. Ses vêtements semblaient un peu grands mais tant pis. Maintenant que ceci était fait, il avait besoin d’un plan d’action et il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu’il allait faire. De son point de vue, il ne servait à rien d’aller affronter Voldemort frontalement, de le détruire. Cela n'arrangeait rien, quelqu’un d’autre prendrait simplement sa place, ses plus proches partisans étaient des sangs purs, ceux qui décidaient des lois. Cela ne changerait strictement rien si les mentalités ne changeaient pas. Changer les croyances de ses gens lui paraissait bien compliqué cependant cela semblait la seule vraie solution. Il poussa un soupir la conclusion s’imposant à son esprit: il allait devoir devenir Mangemort.

Un transplanage normalement impossible en plein parc de la résidence Malefoy ne passa absolument pas inaperçu, ce fut même un temps de tension extrême où les hommes de mains du Seigneur des ténèbres pensaient qu’il s’agissait d’une attaque ennemie. Ils furent plus que surpris de voir leurs compagnons immobilisés ou inconscient dont un Regulus particulièrement furieux. Lucius et Severus qui était arrivé en renfort se jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe avant que le maître des potions ne commence à avancer vers eux, faisant un signe aux autres sorciers de baisser leurs baguettes brandit. Il ne fut pas surpris d’entendre un craquement de transplanage alors que la température semblait encore chuter de plusieurs degrés d’un coup à l'arrivée de leur maître. Les mangemorts se tendirent et s’inclinérent rapidement en signe de respect. Voldemort ne leur accorda pas un seul regard avant de s’approcher de Severus, ce dernier pouvant facilement deviner la colère se dégageant de lui:

“Qu’est ce que ceci ?”

Il parlait vraisemblablement des mangemorts, ceux encore conscients voulant surement disparaitre à présent. Severus répondit:

“Je m'apprêtais à fouiller dans leur esprit pour le savoir mon Seigneur.”

Le mage aux yeux carmin acquiesça, sa patiente s’évaporant cependant de secondes en secondes. Severus jeta le sortilège de Legimens et se glissa dans l’esprit d’un d’eux. Il rejoua l’attaque qu’ils étaient censés faire contre un pauvre village moldu perdu en pleine campagne. L’ancien professeur fut stupéfait de voir les événements se passer sous ses yeux, il vit le vieux sorcier les terrasser à lui seul puis les renvoyer ici. Il sortit de l’esprit de l’homme qui était attelant, son maître n’était pas aussi patient:

“Alors Severus ? Je ne suis pas d’humeur à attendre.

Un sorcier les a combattu, arrêté et renvoyé ici mon Seigneur. Je ne le reconnais pas. Je ne l’ai jamais vu dans l’autre camp non plus.”

Voldemort laissa à peine paraître sa surprise au résumé concis de son serviteur, préférant constater cela de ses propres yeux, il plongea lui aussi dans l’esprit d’un des hommes au sol, avec une dose de brutalité en plus. Il vit cependant la même chose que Severus, il se tourna vers ses hommes, posant sa baguette sur la marque de Severus pour ordonner également aux autres dans le manoir, dictant rapidement de sa voix glacial et autoritaire :

“Renforcer les protections du manoirs, soyez à vos poste nous serons peut être attaqués, préparez vous.”

Une fois le message envoyé, les mangemorts se dispersèrent pour exécuter les ordres, les yeux carmins du Seigneur des ténèbres rempli de colère se posèrent alors sur ses hommes toujours à terre. Ses mots se détachant de ses lèvres absentes comme des couteaux alors qu’il les libérait d’un geste de baguette:

“Quand à vous, réveiller ceux qui dorment et aller aider les autres. Je m’occuperais de vous plus tard.” Il s’adressa ensuite à Severus. “Une fois que tu auras fini rejoins moi dans mon bureau.”

Et la seule personne normalement capable de transplaner dans le manoir disparut, emportant sa colère avec lui.  
Severus lança alors les différents sortilèges qu’il connaissait alors que quelques secondes plus tard les protections étaient doublement voir triplement renforcées par la magie du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était vraiment puissant … et en colère à présent. Une fois terminé, Severus se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de son maître, inutile d'accroître son impatience. Il traversa bon nombre de couloirs décorés richement avant d’arriver devant les doubles portes de bois. Il toqua et attendit l’autorisation d'entrer, il pénétra dans le bureau qui était autrefois celui de Lucius Malefoy. La grande pièce était dans les tons vert foncé, ornée d’argent sur les bordures des murs, éclairés actuellement par deux fenêtres avec balcon, entre eux se trouvait un bureau sombre où se tenait le Seigneur des ténèbres qui semblait réfléchir. Une étagère remplie de livres étaient sur le mur gauche alors que sur la droite se dressait un canapé confortable et une table basse dont la surface était tellement lustrée que l’on aurait dit un miroir. Il y avait également quelques tableaux ainsi qu’une cheminée présentement éteinte, on trouvait en outre quelques décorations comme des bustes censés impressionner la personne conviée. Cela n’avait jamais fonctionné sur Severus. Ce dernier après sa petite observation rapide avança vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se courbant devant lui pour le saluer. Le maître des potions prit alors la parole voyant que l’homme serpentin ne disait rien:

“Mon Seigneur, les hommes sont prêts à se battre, ils auront bientôt terminé de renforcer les protections. Je ne pense pas qu’il s’agisse d’une attaque de l’Ordre mon Seigneur, ils sont surtout concentrés à protéger le garçon. De plus, leurs effectifs ne leur permettraient pas une telle attaque surtout après la mort de Dumbledore, c’est trop tôt.

Effectivement, cela me parait improbable également mais il y a tout de même une faille dans les protections si un sorcier à réussi à percer nos défenses. Cela pourrait être un avertissement, un message. Malgré cela, il aurait pu tout aussi bien le dire clairement. Que les hommes se tiennent prêts pour une éventuelle attaque.  
Bien, mon Seigneur.  
Et Severus ? Je veux que tu enquêtes sur cet homme, je veux savoir qui il est. “

Severus acquiesça, il avait bien vu la puissance du vieil homme mais il lui souhaitait bien du courage: le vieux sorcier avait attiré l’attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la plupart des gens n’y survivait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis l’attaque et le retour de Merlin dans la société sorcière. Il était directement allé au chaudron baveur pour prendre une chambre, le gérant Tom, semblait bien trop content d’avoir un client par les temps qui courent. Le magicien voulait être au plus proche, il n’avait pas chômé pendant ces quinze jours. Le brun avait toute une vie à se construire, il avait créé un dossier de naissance et l’avait introduit dans les dossiers du ministère, de plus il avait créé sa nouvelle identité. Merlin en était satisfait, content de son travail : il se nommait à présent Marvin Ambrose Emrys, sang mêlé, éduqué toute sa vie par un précepteur. Il n’aurait jamais été à Poudlard et avait décidé alors de s’engager chez les Mangemorts. C’était simple et il pouvait intégrer certains éléments de sa propre vie passée. Des renseignements qu’il avait glanés au fil des ans, il savait que pour s’engager chez les mangemorts il fallait contacter l’un d'eux pour pouvoir y rentrer. Le chaudron baveur semblait être le meilleur choix pour trouver l’une de ses personnes: l’endroit semblait tellement mal fréquenté par moment qu’il était sûr que certains traînaient souvent ici. Il fit quelques jours de tentatives sans vraiment trouver quiconque pouvant l’aider. Ce fut lors du cinquième soir, alors qu’il avait commandé un verre d’une simple boisson non alcoolisé qu’il entendit un homme s'esclaffer: 

“Moi les sangs de bourbes je les butent !!”

Merlin haussa un sourcils en tournant son regard vers lui.  
Charmant, l’homme était un trentenaire, les cheveux bruns sale, le visage mal rasé, les yeux troublent à cause de l’ivresse, il le remarqua et lui lança:

“Quoi t'as un problème ?  
\- Moi ? Pas du tout monsieur.  
\- Mouais…., grommela t il" 

C’était peut être sa chance, il s'avança son verre à la main vers l’homme et s’asseya face à lui, ce dernier haussa un sourcil avant qu’un sourire goguenard s’étendent sur son visage : 

“Quoi t'es intéressé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas….peut être.  
\- T'as bien de la chance, moi je suis un vrai guerrier pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres en plus !  
\- Ah oui ?, fit Merlin faussement surpris.  
\- Ouais !  
\- Et comment on fait pour vous rejoindre ?  
\- J’ai juste à te faire passer un petit entretien et après si tu me plais c’est bon !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Faut que tu passes la phase de test ...mais ca je peux rien te dire.  
\- Bien sûr. Quand pourrais-je passer l’entretien alors ? “

L’homme mal rasé réfléchit quelques secondes son esprit embrumé avant de proposer le surlendemain à 20h. Merlin acquiesça et écrit sur un bout de parchemin l’heure, la date, le lieux ainsi que son nom pour ne pas que l’homme oublie le lendemain. Il lui demanda tout de même son nom: 

“Moi c’est Cloud Juneberry p’tit ! “

Le magicien acquiesça avant de le saluer et de remonter dans sa chambre. Il espérait que l’homme n’était pas qu’un fanfaron, qu’il pouvait réellement faire cela. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de lui montrer sa marque, il n’aurait certainement pas accepté. Merlin poussa un soupir tout en se déshabillant, enfilant un simple tee shirt de nuit puis se glissant sous ses draps. Il n’avait que ça pour le moment comme solution. 

Les deux jours passèrent à une lenteur effrayante maintenant que le tumulte des deux semaines étaient passées, le jeune homme avait traîné de long en large dans le chemin de traverse désert, assez sinistre, avec toutes les boutiques fermées à cause des attaques des mangemorts. Merlin se demandait comment il allait faire pour être crédible sans commettre des atrocités, ce n’était pas le fait de vivre avec des gens ayant des idées fondamentalement éloignées des siennes qui le dérangeait. Il avait vécu bien pire mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas torturer des moldus ou faire des massacres. Pour le moment, il n’y était même pas, autant ne pas précipiter les choses, il devait déjà se faire engager ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. En tout cas, les boutiques ouvertes n'étaient pas très intéressantes, les commerçants étaient ravis de le voir mais il n’achetait rien. Les livres proposés ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, tout comme les ingrédients de potion. Il avait hésité à se prendre une chouette mais il se fit la réflexion qu’il n’avait personne à qui envoyer du courrier.  
Il était seul.  
Depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais cette réalisation lui fit tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Il finit par simplement se promener dans les rues commerçantes de Londres bien plus animées et agréables à visiter. Cependant, même les moldus semblaient tendus, sur les nerfs, ils n’étaient pas idiots, très loin de là, et voyaient bien que des choses étranges, que des gens mourraient ou disparaissaient. Merlin espérait vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider. Ils n’avaient rien demandé après tout. 

Le soir attendu finit bien par arriver et le magicien se prépara, se répétant les éléments de son histoire qu’il avait créer. Il avait réfléchi aux différentes questions que l’on pourrait lui demander ou faire. Il espérait simplement que comme preuve on ne lui demande pas de faire un meurtre. Secouant la tête, il descendit les marches et avança dans le bar, saluant Tom au passage. Il y avait peu de monde et il crut au départ que l’homme, Cloud, n’était pas venu. Il fut cependant satisfait de voir que le sorcier était au fond du bar, lui faisant même un signe de main. Merlin avança vers lui d’un pas rapide, le saluant en arrivant à sa table. Il s’assied en face, son interlocuteur avait déjà une chope de bière à moitié vide devant lui. Il sourit néanmoins au brun avant de prendre la parole, il semblait bien plus lucide que la fois où il s’était rencontré. 

“ Ah p’tit ! Je croyais que tu m’avais pas vu, bon avant de commencer je dois te poser la question: t'es sur de toi ? C’est pas pour les faibles tu sais ?  
\- Oui je suis sûr de moi ne vous en faites pas.  
\- Bien ! De quel sang tu es ?  
\- Je suis sang mêlé.” 

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, son regard changeant un peu : 

“Et tu veux devenir Mangemorts ?  
\- Je ne veux plus que nous vivions cachés, cela doit cesser.”

C’était la vérité au moins pour cela, il ajouta également que son père moldu avait abandonné sa mère et qu’il lui en voulait. L’homme acquiesça alors, convaincu par les dires du magicien. Au moins il l’avait convaincue, pour le moment. Il poursuivit : 

“Quelle maison à Poudlard ?  
\- Oh je n’ai pas été à Poudlard, c’est un tuteur qui s'est occupé de ma scolarité.” 

L’homme lui demanda alors de jeter quelques sortilèges de plus en plus compliqués pour vérifier ses compétences, ce que Merlin réussit bien évidemment. Il avait hésité à réaliser le dernier mais n’étant pas sûr du niveau attendu il l’avait fait. L’homme semblait maintenant impressionné. Il lui posa d’autres questions puis sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. Le brun posa ses yeux bleus dessus avant de jeter un regard interrogateur au mangemort devant lui. 

“C’est un léger veritaserum qui ne dure que dix minutes le temps que je te pose quelques questions de sécurité.  
\- Bien. “

Grâce à ses talents, il pouvait résister au veritaserum, il savait que des sorciers particulièrement puissant comme les fondateurs, Dumbledore ou encore Voldemort pouvaient également le faire. Il avala donc la boisson d’une traite. Les questions commencèrent alors :

“Est tu bien Marvin Ambrose Emrys ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Soutiens-tu l’Ordre du Phoenix ?  
\- Non.  
\- En fais-tu partie ?  
\- Non.  
\- Connais-tu certains de ses membres ? A tu été en contact avec l’un d’eux récemment, soit depuis six mois ?  
\- Non et non je ne les connais pas je ne les ai donc pas contacté.  
\- Veux-tu détruire ou causer du tort au Seigneur des ténèbres ?  
\- Non, je souhaites lui être loyale.”

Les questions s’enchaînérent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le mangemort ne recule contre le dos de sa chaise. 

“Bien ! On va pouvoir y aller. Je vais t’expliquer ce qui va se passer maintenant. “

Merlin acquiesça attentif: 

“Tu vas faire partie des jeunes recrues, tu vas devoir rester deux semaines à la base pour t’entrainer pour les combats, te tester avec les autres. Pour pouvoir ensuite rejoindre nos rangs et combattre. 

\- Tout le monde à le droit à ce régime?, ne put il s'empêcher de demander curieux,  
\- Oh non, il y en a certains qui servent simplement d’informateur pour notre Seigneur ils n’ont donc pas à subir ça ou encore les plus anciens sang purs qui ont des places au Ministères, eux ne font pas cet entraînement. Il s’agit d’une sorte...de mise à niveau pour les jeunes ? “

Il acquiesça, un embrigadement en somme, il avait vécu des années dans le château même d’Uther Pendragon instigateur de la Grande Purge, il était paré pour un environnement rempli de haine. L’homme se leva, finissant son verre d’une traite, posant un galion sur la table: 

"Prends tes valises, on y va.” 

Merlin acquiesça avant de lancer un accio valise, cette dernière sortie de sa chambre, qu’il avait déjà payée auparavant. L’homme approcha et lui attrapa le bras puis dans un craquement disparut. 

Le transplanage à deux était vraiment désagréable et quand les deux hommes apparurent devant les grilles du manoir, le magicien avait quand même mal à l’estomac. Cloud approcha de la grille et donna un coup sur la grille qui sembla reconnaître sa magie et s’ouvrit les laissant passer. Merlin sentit clairement les très nombreuses protections entourant la propriété. Cet endroit devait normalement être introuvable pour des sorciers non autorisés. Il se fit alors la réflexion que les transplanages devrait être interdit par ici, il avait commis une grosse erreur en envoyant ses anciens assaillants en plein parc.  
Enfin, de toute manière, il ne trouverait rien sur lui mais tout de même se n’était pas une erreur à reproduire. Alors qu’ils avançaient vers l’une des entrés adjacentes du manoir Cloud prit alors la parole, lui expliquant pas mal de chose : 

“ Tu vas dormir dans un dortoir avec les autres, vous êtes une quinzaine en ce moment je crois. Les nouveaux sont entraînés par Rodolphus Lestrange, un conseil p’tit ne l’énerve pas en ce moment. Le Seigneur des ténèbres à été très mécontent de lui dernièrement donc il est assez irritable.  
\- Qu’est ce qu’il a fait ?  
\- Il devait attaquer un simple village de moldus et son équipe c’est fait retourner par un seul sorcier.  
\- Oh.  
\- Ouais, la honte” 

Merlin ne dit rien alors que l’autre poursuivait :

“Mais en tout cas il va t’entrainer au combat et à certains sortilèges pour que tu sois un minimum compétent sur le terrain. Ensuite à la fin, tu rencontreras le Seigneur des ténèbres qui appliquera la marque et assignera une mission pour voir de quoi tu es capable en réalité. Tes résultats en diront long sur ton avenir ici. Est ce que j’ai fait le tour ?, il réfléchit quelques secondes, Ah oui ! Certains endroits du manoir sont interdits comme la partie appartenant au maître. Tu peux aller partout dans le parc, mais fais attention il y a quelques créatures dangereuses, il y a même une verrière remplie de serpents mais personne n’y va jamais. Trop dangereux. En tout cas, on aura ptre même un dragon prochainement !  
\- Un dragon ?  
\- Oui, si on arrive à le capturer et dresser, ca en ferait une putain d’arme. “

Merlin ne dit rien mais l’idée commençait déjà à l’énerver, il n’y avait plus de véritable dragons seulement des croisement avec des wyverns mais cela n'empêchait qu’ils restaient sous sa protection. Il ne permettrait pas cela. Il ne montra cependant rien alors que Cloud continuait de parler et qu’il approchait de la porte. 

“Ah oui, je pense que tu le sais mais il y a le cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les plus puissants, surtout ne les contrarie pas, tu ne ferais pas le poids. En tout cas, c’est le plus haut rang que tu pourras atteindre et ça permet pas mal d’avantages et de pouvoir. “

Le magicien acquiesça alors qu’ils entraient par la porte de service, il cligna des yeux à cause de la soudaine lumière lui faisant mal, en contraste avec la noirceur de la nuit. La pièce était les immenses cuisines du château, des elfes de maisons étaient en train de cuisiner et se figèrent en les voyant puis s’inclinérent profondément devant eux. Cloud haussa simplement les épaules, leur lançant un regard méprisant avant de continuer sa route. Merlin en profita lui alors que le mangemort était dos tourné pour leur sourires avec gentillesse. Ce n’était pas grand chose mais il voulait les traiter au mieux autant qu' il le pouvait. 

Ils sortirent alors des cuisines pour arriver dans un couloir sombre, Cloud lança un lumos et avança dans un dédale de couloirs assez impressionnant. Malgré la lumière de la baguette, Merlin ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer les murs et ce qu’il pouvait y avoir dessus. Ils avancérent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d’arriver dans une salle qui semblait être un petit bureau remplie de paperasses, le bureau au centre croulant sous les montagnes de piles de parchemins dans un équilibre clairement précaire. 

“Oh mais quelle bordel !, s’exclama Cloud en s’avançant”

Il fouilla un peu dans tout le bureau avant d’en sortir un parchemin avec un sourire triomphant. Il le remplit rapidement puis le tendit à Merlin 

“Remplie le reste.” 

Le magicien parcourut rapidement document découvrant alors qu’il s’agissait d’une fiche de renseignement. Il compléta les informations manquantes comme la composition de sa baguette. C’était la seule chose détonante dans son dossier: 31.5 cm, bois de chêne, écaille de dragon. L’objet était décoré avec un filament en or entouré autour du bois ainsi que des runes gravées à même le bois. Il remplit quelques autres informations avant de jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur, Cloud lui indiqua un endroit où il devait déposer la fiche de renseignement. Le mangemort jeta un coup de menton sur une pile un peu moins grande que les autres et une fois posée, ils quittèrent la pièce pour reprendre leurs marches au travers des couloirs sombres. Ils montèrent un petit escalier, avançant dans un couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte au fond. Cloud lui adressa la parole: 

“ Voici ton dortoir, je ne sais plus combien vous êtes mais ne faites pas trop de bruits, ils doivent dormir. Bien, bon courage ! A plus tard peut être p’tit. “ 

Merlin le salua et poussa doucement la porte. Il pénétra dans le dortoir à pas de loup. Ce n’était pas le moment de réveiller ses futurs camarades, il lança alors un très léger lumos pour voir où se trouvait son lit. Alors qu’il avançait, ayant remarqué un lit au fond, il trébucha dans quelque chose. Le magicien vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années faillit tomber de tout son long au sol mais il réussit de justesse à se rattraper. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il reprit son avancer et finalement il parvint jusqu'à ses draps, froid pour le moment. Il posa sa valise près de son lit, impossible à ouvrir pour quelqu’un d’autre de toute manière. Le brun enleva une partie de ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous les draps et de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil. 

Ce furent des voix qui le sortirent du des bras de Morphée, il cligna des yeux, s'acclimatant à la lumière du jour. Le jeune homme vit alors sept autres garçons en train de lui jeter des coups d'œil, certains plus méprisant que d’autres. Il se redressa en position assise. Alors qu’il s'apprêtait à saluer les autres, il vit un parchemin arriver vers lui puis se poser sur le drap devant lui. Haussant un sourcil il déplia le papier qui se révéla être un emploie du temps, il avait vraiment l’impression d’être dans une école et non dans une sorte de camp militaire pour futur mangemort. Il replia soigneusement le papier alors qu’un groupe de quatre s'était approché de lui. Il attendit patiemment que celui qui devait être le chef du groupe, un jeune homme de taille moyenne assez bien bâti, la peau claire, les cheveux châtains foncés et les yeux gris prenne la parole: 

“Tu es nouveau ?  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas il vaut mieux que je fasse des petites présentations: je suis Dustin Morris. Je suis le meilleur de l'entraînement que cela soit en combat ou en magie noire. Je tenais à te le dire pour que tu ne sois pas trop déçu quand c’est moi qui aurait les meilleurs résultats. Et pour que tu gardes ça dans un coin de ta tête si tu ne veux pas de problèmes.  
\- Autre chose peut-être ?  
\- Non, c’est bon, dit-il ignorant le sarcasme de Merlin avant de s’éloigner en compagnie de son petit groupe.”

Charmant pensa Merlin en se levant, il enfila ses vêtements avant de sortir, il les suivit de loin jusqu'à une petite salle à manger où les apprentis pouvaient trouver de la nourriture et s’asseoir autour d’une table. Le magicien se servit du thé et des toasts en bon anglais et s’installa à une place de libre. Tout en sirotant sa boisson chaude, il redonna un coup d'œil à son emploie du temps qui indiquait l’heure des repas. La journée était consacrée à leur entraînement pour être prêt le plus rapidement possible pour le combat. Une fois son repas terminé, il se leva et décida une fois de plus de suivre les autres qui se dirigeaient de toute manière tous dans la même direction. Cette fois-ci, comme il faisait jour, Merlin put observer un peu plus son environnement. Les couloirs étaient tous vraiment bien décorés avec une tapisserie aux arabesques argentés où étaient reposés des tableaux de paysages ou de portraits, ses derniers faisant quelques commentaires en les voyants passés, des chandelier illuminaient le tout et même le carrelage était impeccable surement parfaitement lavé par les elfes de maison. Leurs marches dura un temps, se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers le centre du grand manoir avant d'entrer dans une très grande salle. La pièce était quasiment vide à l'exception de quelques mannequins d’entrainements. Dans le centre de la pièce, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant à la fin de la nuque et une barbe entourant sa mâchoire carrée. Sa joue était cependant coupée par une belle coupure semblant assez récente. Merlin retint une expression de surprise en reconnaissant l’un des hommes qu’il avait combattu il y a de cela deux semaines. Il était sûr que la balafre ne venait pas de lui… Voldemort avait dut être très en colère effectivement comme l’avait informé Cloud la vieille. Les apprentis se mirent en ligne et le magicien en fit de même, trébuchant un peu quand il voulut se dépêcher. La maladresse chez lui n’avait jamais disparu à son plus grand agacement. Le mangemort leur lança un regard scrutateur passant du début de la file jusqu’à Merlin en bout. Il avança alors vers lui:

“C’est Juneberry qui t'a amené c’est ca ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien ! Sache que j’évalue toujours le premier jour les nouveaux … voir combien de temps ils tiennent. “

Son visage affichait maintenant un joyeux sourire, Merlin savait qu’il ne pouvait pas mourir mais même lui ressentait une pointe d’inquiétude. L’homme sembla satisfait de son effet et poursuivit : 

“C’est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Marvin Emrys.  
\- Bien Emrys va te mettre au milieu de la salle. “

Merlin avança, remarquant du coin de l'œil le grand sourire de plusieurs autres dont Dustin qui semblait absolument ravi de la situation. Il grimaça intérieurement, arrivant au milieu de la salle. 

“Fantastique, je parie pour une humiliation publique, ca m’avait manqué dis donc, pensa t’il se retenant d’afficher un sourire amer.” 

Rodolphus continua alors de parler, le regardant cependant dans les yeux, son sourire semblant encore plus méchant qu’auparavant, presque sadique: 

“Bien, Marvin tu vas devoir te défendre, les autres …attaquer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus et que mes idées vous semble cohérente !  
> N'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis.


	3. Chapter 3

A peine l’ordre fut-il prononcé que tous commencèrent à bouger et à lui lancer des sortilèges. Merlin savait qu’il allait devoir perdre mais il pouvait au moins se défendre pendant un temps. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter tous les sorts et répliqua par un nouveau. La tâche était plus compliquée que prévu: il devait esquiver des sortilèges et répliquer mais ne devait pas être trop efficace non plus. Il devait réduire fortement la force de ses sortilèges pour qu’il soit arretable par les sorciers. Le magicien devait également penser à dire les maléfices qu’il lançait, habitude qu’il avait perdu depuis longtemps, à par ceux de l’Ancienne Religion. Son attaque toucha quand même sa cible et il se remit en mouvement, préférant être une proie mouvante. Un sortilège lui frôla le nez et il se stoppa, lançant un protego contre un autre charme, se rattrapant pour dire le sort. Sa barrière également baissée en intensité, il laissa deux maléfices se cogner contre sa barrière avant de la faire craquer. Le magicien envoya balader un autre de ses adversaires et décida que cela suffisait pour le moment, il fit alors mine de partir d’un côté alors qu’on lui lançait un expulsio. Prenant ce dernier de pleins fouet, il lâcha sa baguette qui s’envola, bientôt rattraper par un des apprentis. Le magicien se redressa les mains levées alors que le combat se stoppait. Leur professeur avança, il semblait satisfait : 

“Eh bien pour une première c’est vraiment pas mal, c’est même très bien. Je pense que je vais pouvoir faire quelques choses de toi.” 

Merlin ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre mais il se contenta d'acquiescer, récupérant sa baguette au passage. Dustin lui lançait un regard étrange, plein de méfiance. Il espérait ne pas en avoir trop fait. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à s'entraîner au combat. Le brun se retrouva alors en binôme avec une jeune fille du nom de Gabrielle Nelson, grande, la peau halé, des cheveux aubruns et des petits yeux verts. Merlin essaya d'engager la conversation mais elle était beaucoup trop concentrée pour parler. En outre, elle était assez efficace dans ses sortilèges et vraiment précise, essayant de toucher des points sensibles. Rodolphus arrêta finalement leurs combats, tous étaient essoufflés, d’avoir autant utilisé de la magie. Le plus vieux en apparence secoua la main leur faisant mine de partir. 

“Ouais dégager. Et cette après-midi, on travaille les sortilèges." 

Alors que tous sortaient, certains lançant des regards à Merlin, sa coéquipière approcha de lui et lui tendit la main: 

“Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu quand tu voulais me parler, c’est juste que j’aime être concentrée quand je combat même pendant les entraînements." 

Merlin lui sourit, serrant sa main à son tour. 

“Pas de soucis, je comprends” 

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Rodolphus les apostropha : 

“Je vous ai dit de dégager ! Aller bavasser ailleurs.” 

Merlin et Gabrielle se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de sourire et de sortir de la salle pour se diriger de nouveau vers la même salle que le petit déjeuner. Leur trajet se fit calme mais agréable. Le déjeuner était le même pour tous, composé de viande et de féculents. Ils trouvèrent une place de libre alors qu’ils mangeaient dans un silence confortable, ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole en premier: 

"Pourquoi es- tu ici toi ?  
\- Eh bien... nous avons vécu suffisamment longtemps cachés, je pense qu’il est temps de changer cela.  
\- Je suis bien d’accord ! C’est à cause des moldus que l’on est dans cette situation, le ministère est complètement incompétant !”

Merlin ne dit rien mais le discours de la jeune fille ressemblait plus à une répétition qu'à un réel avis. C’était probablement l’avis de ses parents qu’elle répétait par habitude, pour le moment c’est ce qu’il pensait et attendait encore d’en savoir plus. La jeune fille continua de parler en décrivant mille qualités au Seigneur des Ténèbres et Merlin ne pouvait nier qu’elle transpirait de sincérité. Elle semblait vraiment admirative des actions du mage noir. Merlin l’écouta en silence et le repas s’écoula comme cela. L’heure de pause vint à terme rapidement et ils revinrent de nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement. Rodolphus n’était pas encore présent et finit par arriver cinq minutes plus tard une tasse de café dans les mains. Roulant des yeux en les voyant tous là, il aurait clairement préféré être autre part. N’ayant probablement pas le choix, il posa sa tasse sur un bord de fenêtre et revint au milieu de la piéce, prenant néanmoins tout son temps, les évaluant encore une fois du regard. 

“Bien, vous allez vous entraînez sur des sortilèges de magie noire, essayer de ne pas trop casser votre partenaire, merci.” 

Le magicien l’avait vu effectivement venir, il n’était vraiment pas fan de ce genre de magie, trop violente et sombre pour lui. S’il devait travailler des magies non apprises à Poudlard, il aurait préféré la magie élémentaire, dernier vestige de l’Ancienne Magie, il appréciait véritablement l'utiliser. Certains de ses camarades s'étaient mis à deux tandis que d'autres comme Gabrielle utilisait les mannequins pour des sorts quasiment toujours mortels ou laissant de trop grandes séquelles. La jeune fille s'entraînait alors à lancer un sortilège de liane pour immobiliser un adversaire mais ayant la particularité également de brûler la peau à vif. Un sortilège particulièrement douloureux qui pouvait laisser des traces à vie. Merlin frissona en sentant autant de sortilége noir concentré et lancé au même moment, sa propre magie s’agitant un peu en quête d’un danger, mais il la calma avant de lancer quelques sortiléges. Avec les années il en connaissait bien quelques-uns, il avait beaucoup lu mais très peu pratiqué. Alors qu’il lançait des sortilèges vraiment mineures, Rodolphus sembla le remarquer et approcha, tournant son regard vers lui son attention braquée sur lui .

“Emrys je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Tu ne connais rien de plus .... démonstratif ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Il doit être trop faible, ricanna Dustin un peu plus loin,  
-Théorie intéressante mais tu vas me lancer le sortilège que Nelson a lancée juste avant et ensuite tu me feras le sortilège d’Impulsum. Il permet de créer un impact fort qui peut transpercer ton adversaire, c’est ...spectaculaire à regarder sur un être vivant, il sembla rêveur quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, Ah oui et si tu n’y arrives pas ou que je ne trouves pas ca assez convainquant tu testera le sortilège Crucio, en temp que victime.” 

Merlin marmonna une réplique sarcastique, il avait très peu envie de goûter à ce sortilège surtout venant d’un sorcier qui ne semblait attendre que ça. Il retint un soupir, au moins ce n’était pas sur une créature ou un humain, il tendit sa baguette vers le mannequin et lança le premier sortilège. Les lianes jaillirent et s'enroulérent autour du mannequin, les lianes étaient tellement chaudes qu’une légère fumée s’échappait d’elles. Il relâcha son sortilège alors que des marques étaient maintenant cuisantes sur le pantin inanimé. Le lanceur du sortilège n’attendit pas qu’on lui ordonne de lancer l’autre et exécuta le second. Il y eu un éclair rouge et le mannequin se retrouva alors sans bras. Ce dernier s’étant détachés et un trous se trouvant maintenant à la place de l’épaule. Rodolphus siffla, visiblement impréssioné et Merlin se traita d’idiot, il avait dit qu’ils ne les connaissaient pas et il venait juste de les réussir sans difficulter. Il aurait pu aussi bien agiter une pancarte clignotante au-dessus de sa tête avec marqué “Regarder je suis puissant !”. Le commentaire de Rodolphus n'arrangea rien: 

“Eh bien pour quelqu’un qui ne les connaissait pas c’est vraiment pas mal du tout. Notre Seigneur en sera informé.”

Et meeeeerde, se fustigea mentalement le magicien, c’était vraiment la dernière de ses volonté actuellement que d’attirer l’attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui. Cela ne serait surement que passager mais tout de même, il ne devait pas en faire trop. Les autres lui lançait des regards intéressés, toujours attirés par les gens puissants, il avait aussi attiré leur attention. Dustin le regardait avec un regard noir, jaloux que le blanc bec est eu dés le premier jour des félicitations de Rodolphus. Il avait l’habitude que ce soit lui qui soit mit en avant, pas cette espèce d’avorton trop maigre. Le sang pur se calma cependant, il était bien meilleur, il le savait et le montrerait bientôt. 

Ils reprirent les sortilèges par la suite jusqu’au milieu d'après midi où Rodolphus qui semblait vraiment s’ennuyer relança de nouveau les combats. Ce ne fut que quand le soleil commença à se coucher que Rodolphus les renvoya. Ils allaient alors manger puis pouvaient vaquer à ce qu’ils voulaient jusqu’à 22h où le couvre feu les obligeaient à se rendre dans leurs dortoirs. Merlin se retrouva de nouveau au dîner avec Gabrielle qui le félicita pour ses sortilèges et ils discutèrent de ce qui pourrait se passer le lendemain. Gabrielle pensait qu’ils allaient simplement faire la même chose alors que Merlin se disait que les exercices allaient quand même changer. 

"Très bien ! Faisons un paris alors, déclara la jeune fille visiblement ravie.  
\- D’accord, ça me va, dit moi simplement ce qu’on gagne.”

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, se mordillant la lèvre avant de taper du poing droit sur sa paume gauche : 

“Je sais! Une chocogrenouille. Le perdant devra la donner demain soir.  
\- Marché conclu, hâte de pouvoir la manger, dit Merlin un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.  
\- Ne fait pas le fanfaron, j’ai une intuition d’enfer.“

Ils se serrèrent la main puis terminèrent leurs repas. Gabrielle partie de son côté le saluant et Merlin se dit qu’il pourrait essayer d’explorer le manoir. Il était curieux et l’immense bâtisse ne lui était pas interdite en totalité. Le magicien devait simplement éviter l’aile gauche qui était réservée à Voldemort. Le brun se mit donc en marche, les couloirs étaient plutôt vides, après tout à part leurs hôtes, certains mangemorts, les apprentis et le Seigneur des ténèbres il n’y avait personne et le manoir était vraiment grand. Le jeune homme regarda quelques salles, trouvant principalement des salons ou des salles de jeux avec des billards et des bars. Les salles étaient toutes étonnamment richement décorées et cela devenait de plus en plus flagrant au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait du centre. Il y avait également d’autres pièces verrouillées, Merlin supposa qu’il s’agissait de chambres occupées. Le visiteur déboucha alors d’un couloir sur le grand hall du manoir, menant de l’autre côté à l’aile gauche interdite. Le hall était très impressionnant avec des colonnes et des statues des deux côtés de la porte devant des fenêtres accompagnés de rideaux. Les armoiries familiales Malefoy trônent fièrement au- dessus de la double porte d'entrée. En face, se trouvait un large escalier se divisant plus haut en deux, tout en marbres et aux rambardes richement sculptées. Le brun hésita quelques secondes: pourrait- il monter ? Normalement oui, s’il restait dans l’aile droite n’est ce pas ? Il s’engagea vers les marches qu’il commença à monter, se faisant quand même la réflexion qu’il espérait ne pas tomber sur un mangemort du cercle privé ou même Voldemort. Ce serait vraiment un manque de chance inouïe. Il prit bien l’escalier à droite puis reprit son exploration. La décoration à l'étage avait un peu changé, les tons des murs semblaient plus ...chaleureux. Enfin chaleureux pour des Malfoys ce qui restait évidemment dans les tons verts. Les couloirs étaient toujours en carrelage mais les pièces étaient composées de moquettes. Il y avait bien plus de chambres et les seules pièces que Merlin put ouvrir furent des bureaux. Le magicien commençait à se dire qu’il allait faire un tour dans le parc quand une double porte particulièrement belle attira son regard alors qu’il revenait vers le centre de la demeure.  
Pousser par la curiosité il entra prudemment, ce qu’il vit lui fit lâcher sa machoir: il s’agissait d’une immense bibliothèque, remplie d’étalages de livres. La pièce était plus haute que les autres en plafonds, allant presque jusque dans les mansardes. Pour atteindre les derniers étages des étagères des escaliers étaient mis à disposition. Les murs étaient dans les tons jaunes tirant sur le beige, trés agréable. Des fenêtres magiques étaient en haut des murs, montrant actuellement une nuit d’été. Au sol, il y avait également des tables et différents fauteuils pour lire.  
Merlin s’engagea dans la pièce, absolument ravie de sa découverte, malgré son très grand âge, il était toujours heureux de découvrir des sanctuaires de savoir comme ceux-ci. Ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, il avança vers le côté gauche et commença à traverser les étalages, ses yeux bleus passant sur les tranches, essayant de trouver un livre intéressant. Il s’enfonçait entre les rangements, il y avait beaucoup de choses, Merlin n’arrivait simplement pas à se décider. Alors qu’il arrivait vers le milieu de la pièce, un volume particulièrement imposant attira son attention. Il détonnait de par sa couverture en cuir rouge particulièrement voyante. Le magicien le prit doucement dans ses bras, lisant alors la couverture: Histoire de Merlin et légendes de Camelot.  
Évidemment, pensa Merlin d’un ton amer.  
Néanmoins, il le prit quand même, il savait que pas mal de choses se disaient à son sujet et que beaucoup de livres parlaient de lui mais il se dit que pour une fois il pourrait en lire un. Il était curieux.  
Prenant l’ouvrage avec lui, il s’installa à une table, il resta quelques secondes à regarder la couverture, n'osant pas l’ouvrir. Cela lui faisait vraiment étrange et une sorte d'appréhension lui serrait le cœur. Il ne devrait plus rien ressentir mais il ne pouvait jamais empêcher certains souvenirs de rejaillir de sa mémoire, s’embrouillant dans un tumulte, une tornade d’émotions, de regrets et d’images. Poussant un long soupir pour se calmer, il ouvrit l’ouvrage et se plongea dans la lecture.

Cette dernière fut plus agréable qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, le volume était vraiment énorme, la préface présentant d’abord son auteur comme un historien très compétent ayant enfin, apparemment, percer à jour toute sa vie avec une grande véracité. Cela l’amusait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d’avoir hâte de voir ce que l’auteur avait écrit non seulement pour lui-même mais également pour ses amis, Gwen, les chevaliers et évidemment Arthur. Malgré les siècles écoulés, il se souvenait toujours parfaitement de son visage, de sa voix, son attitude, son sourire, son regard… Mes déesses qu’il lui manquait et il l’aimait, oh oui il l’aimait, toujours. Il cligna des yeux rapidement en sentant des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, sa disparition lui était toujours une souffrance. Cependant, il ne perdait pas espoir, il l’attendait toujours et à jamais. Une promesse faite à son éternité, à la magie, quand il l’avait vu s’éloigner sur cette barque…  
Sa respiration tremblante, sa magie aussi, il passa une main sur son visage. Il avait parfois l’impression d’être brisé, prêt à casser mais il tenait bon, il le devait surtout maintenant dans le repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il lança un tempus pour savoir quelle heure il était, il avait perdu la notion du temps en lisant. Cependant, il sauta de sa chaise en voyant qu’il était 21h54. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes pour rentrer dans sa chambre avant d’avoir des ennuis. D’un geste de main, il envoya le livre se ranger tout seul et avança rapidement jusqu’à la sortie, courant presque. Il sortit de la grande bibliothèque, se dirigeant rapidement vers l’escalier quand soudain une voix l'interrompit, le faisant sursauter, son coeur ratant un battement: 

“Marvin mais qu’est ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Oh Cloud tu m’as fait peur …  
\- Ouais, bah t’a de la chance que ce soit moi. Sinon tu aurais dut avoir encore plus peur crois moi, dit il en souriant,”

Son sourire rappela un peu à Merlin Gauvain, bien que son ancien ami n’aurait jamais eu les mêmes propos que Cloud envers les moldus ou une quelconque communauté. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui lui rappelait son ami. Ils descendirent ensemble les marches et alors qu’ils arrivaient en bas face aux portes, ces dernières s’ouvrirent, laissant entrer un homme, la mine sombre, le nez crochu, les cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur. Ses vêtements étaient tout aussi sombres et sa cape semblait voleter autour de lui comme une ombre inquiétante. Cloud à côté de lui se figea alors que l’homme posait un regard froid sur eux. Sa voix était rapeuse et lente, l’homme ayant visiblement l’habitude de choisir ses mots:

“Que faites vous là ?  
\- Oh rien monsieur, je le raccompagne jusqu' à sa chambre, c’est un apprentis.  
\- Dépêchez vous alors.” 

Et il les dépassa, sa cape ondulant derrière lui alors qu'il montait les marches avec rapidité. Une fois qu’il eut disparu Merlin demanda, tout en reprenant leur marche :

“Qui était-ce ?  
\- Tu le connais pas ?! Ah oui c’est vrai que t’a pas été à Poudlard, j’oubliais. C’est l’ancien professeur de potion et maintenant le directeur. Enfin ici, il est surtout le conseiller le plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui qui a enfin tué Dumbledore. Impressionnant hein ?“

Merlin leva ses sourcils de surprise, il n’avait jamais rencontré Dumbledore mais il savait que l’homme était très puissant. Que cet homme est réussie à le tuer était vraiment impressionnant. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu’à arriver devant la chambre du magicien. Merlin le remercia ce que l'intéressé balaya d’un coup de main avant de partir de son côté. Le brun rentra dans la chambre, les têtes se tournant vers lui dont Dustin qui semblait déçu qu’il soit arrivé juste à temps. Il l’ignora simplement et arriva jusqu’ à son lit, il allait pouvoir ranger un peu sa valise. Rien qu’en la prenant, il sentit qu’ils avaient essayé de forcer ses affaires, sans succès. Content que ses protections aient fonctionné, il sortit ses affaires à part la boite ainsi que ses carnets. Le magicien prit ensuite ses affaires de toilettes et se dirigea vers la salle adjacente qui était une salle de bain des plus simples. Après une douche plutôt longue, profitant de l’eau chaude, jamais épuisée grâce à la magie, laissant le ruissellement de l’eau lui passer le long du corps ainsi que ses cheveux. C’était quand même plus agréable que sur son vieux corps ridés. Il resta comme cela plusieurs minutes avant de sortir, la peau rouge à cause de la chaleur. Une fois séché et rhabillé, il retourna dans la chambre, voulant se coucher et simplement dormir. Seulement quand Merlin fut prêt de son lit, un sortilège vint embraser son lit. Sursautant, il fit un pas de recul, tournant son regard vers le lanceur de maléfice qui s’avéra être Dustin, un sourire au visage , semblant très satisfait de lui même:

“Seulement pour que tu n’oublies pas ce que je t’ai dis ce matin. Sache de t’en rappeler demain si tu ne veux pas que ca soit plus grave. Bonne nuit.  
\- J’en tremble de peur, répondit Merlin ne pouvant empêcher une réponse pleine de sarcasme.  
\- Tu fais encore le malin mais tu déchanteras bien vite. Crois moi.” 

Et il s’éloigna, allant s’étendre dans son propre lit. Merlin haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, alors qu’une volute de fumée s’échappait du lit en flamme, le sortilège ne flamberait que son lit à coup sûr. Merlin lança alors le sortilège d’aguamenti: l’eau vint éteindre les flammes, les autres partageant la chambre ne le regardant même pas, comme s’il était un pestiféré, sûrement appeuré de recevoir également les foudres du plus âgé. Une fois le lit éteint mais cramé, il le sécha puis pour le remettre en état il utilisa alors un simple réparo. Le jeune homme lui avait simplement fait perdre du temps, il finit par se glisser sous les couvertures, souriant doucement, content d’être enfin allongé. Le sommeil finit par le toucher rapidement, ses rêves cependant rempli de souvenirs de Camelot. 

Severus traita mentalement les deux traînards d’idiots avant de ne plus leur donner de son attention et de monter rapidement les marches pour arriver à l’étage. Il prit directement à gauche, avançant à grand pas pour se diriger vers le bureau de son Maître qui l’attendait. Le bureau était le seul endroit où les mangemorts pouvaient accéder, le reste des appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient impossible d'accès à cause des nombreuses protections apposées dessus. Il toqua au double porte, il pouvait sentir la magie du mage noir d’ici, frissonant un peu, il entra quand on lui donna l’autorisation. Son maître était prêt d’une fenêtre, ses yeux serpentin rouge posés sur les pages d’un livre qu’il tenait de ses longs doigts semblant enrouler l’objet. Severus s’inclina au sol, attendant que l’homme daigne lui donner de l’attention. Lord Voldemort finit par fermer l’ouvrage le rangeant grâce à sa magie et s’adressant à son conseiller de sa voix glacé : 

“Qu’as tu trouvé Severus ?  
\- Mon Seigneur, je suis désolé mais je n’ai rien trouvé …”

La colère du Seigneur se fit sentir directement, il semblait se retenir de peu de lui envoyer le sortilège de torture.

“Développe. Vite avant que je ne perde patience. Voldemort est clément avec toi Severus.”

Le maître des potions déglutit avant d'acquiescer et commença à raconter le peu de chose qu’il avait trouvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère de nouveau que ce chapitre vous aura plus.  
> N'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis c'est toujours agréable !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et je les posterais chaque semaines si tout va bien.  
> N'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impressions !


End file.
